Everything
by Alicia Vale
Summary: It's time for a jam session, but where is Marceline? She's in the Nightosphere, leaving Finn to come to terms with his feelings for her. And not just parts of her...everything about her.


**Hey guys! Just some random fluff. Figured you might appreciate it :)**

******I have some bad news...my grandfather died, I'm cramming for midterms, I'm all wrapped up in my original work, and my grades are slipping because of my new meds and my writing addiction. ********Also, I'm probably changing my pen name so I can have a clean slate when I go to a publisher. If you've put my name on the Internet, I must request that you change it to whatever my new name happens to be. I mean, naw, you don't HAVE TO, I won't make you do anything, but like I said; clean freakin' slate.**

**Other also: I've filled out a Beta form. I'm just scared that I'll drown in responsibility if I put it up O.O what should I do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

A tingle of anticipation shot through Finn as he stood at Marceline's door, curling and uncurling his toes. Should he knock? No, they were friends. Plus, she never knocked. Opening the door and walking inside, Finn looked around for his friend.

"Marceline?" he called. "Hey Marcie!"

Silence was his answer.

Shrugging, he made his way up to her room, guessing that she was probably taking a nap and planning to awaken her with a good scare. There was a note lying on her bed.

"Finn, I've decided to go back to the Nightosphere for a little while. Don't know when I'll be back. I promise I'll come over and jam as soon as I'm back up in Ooo, though. -Marceline," he read her note aloud, as though saying it would make him believe it. What was a little while to a vampire?

Sorrow falling on him like an anvil, Finn descended and walked out the door, note clutched in his hand. He made his way back home on autopilot, disappointment a fresh and bitter taste on his tongue.

Marceline was in the Nightosphere.

Why had she forgotten him like this?

Finn felt like he was a baby again, abandoned and alone. Marceline had an eternity...he had to savor every sweet moment. But this...this wasn't sweet. It wasn't sweet at all. It was...bitter, sour. Never sweet.

"Yo Finn," Jake slung an arm around his brother's shoulders and sat beside him on the bed. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Marceline...she's in the Nightosphere," Finn sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

"Hey, she's missed jammin' before," Jake pointed out.

"But she promised, Jake! This time, she _promised_ she'd be there!"

"Well I dunno what to tell ya except that you're overreacting. Maybe you, I dunno, got a crush on her."

"No I don't!"

"Okay man!" Jake backed off immediately. "I said maybe!"

"Sorry bro. I'm just worried that she won't come back this time."

"She always has before."

"But..."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Naw man, I'm headin' back to her place, to wait for her."

"Mmkay. See ya!" Jake waved as Finn left.

So Finn walked all the way back to Marceline's house, and he sat uncomfortably on her couch.

"_We need to jam. How 'bout tomorrow?"_

"_Promise you'll actually be there this time?"_

"_I promise."_

Well, promises obviously meant nothing to Marceline.

_Liar._

"Oh Marceline!" Finn cried, a tear escaping his eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"

Finn started to cry as he thought on recent events.

Bubblegum had gotten married.

Flame Princess had dumped him.

Rainicorn had gotten pregnant.

Jake was going to move out soon.

And Marceline…she had never been able to attend one of their jam sessions!

Not even one!

To pass the time, Finn started thinking about Marceline, and how much he missed her, and what he missed about her.

_I miss her attitude, that's for sure. I miss the way she floats around like she owns the world, knowing that she holds fragile trust in her hands. I miss the way she always calls me a weenie, and makes my heart light all up with righteous fire, 'cause I'm brave. I miss the way she plays her guitar, like she doesn't even know where she's going next. I miss the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at me. I miss the way we fit together when I hug her and she goes all stiff. I miss the way she kisses my cheek and makes me blush 'cause she's so bold. I miss the way she lets me watch her, the way she doesn't mind that I have hormones, like the other girls all mind. I miss the way she looks so human. I miss the way her words can just fill up the room. I miss the way she can always manage to look just right, whether we're adventuring or fighting or jamming. I miss the way she can make me shiver when she gives me that smirk. I miss the way she amazes me by drinking the red from a strawberry or an apple or whatever. I miss the way she makes me feel. I miss…glob, I miss everything about her! Everything!_

_Do I…I don't…like-like, Marcie, do I?_

_I mean, she's defs rad, but I just can't see us working out. I mean, she's immortal. Unless she bites me…_

_No! I don't like her like that! She's just my friend. Nothing more._

_Nothing._

_So…so why do I feel this way?_

_Glob have at it, I miss her so dang much it isn't even funny! _

_Wh-what if I do like-like her? Oh glob oh glob, what if she like-likes me? Or doesn't? Gah, I don't know what to wish for! _

_I…I think I really do like-like her. Oh glob, things are gonna get all awkward between us!_

Finn was hyperventilating. He had to calm himself down, and he did so by remembering his last jam session with Marceline; she had invited him over for a duet jam, and there had been no real music going on, just fun. A movie, some strawberries for popcorn, and a quick kiss to Finn's cheek before he had headed home.

That had been almost three months ago.

And he hadn't seen her since.

_Even if it makes things awkward, I gotta ask her if she likes me._

Now calm, Finn started digging through his backpack, looking for something to do. It was getting late. He eventually just pulled out a blanket and curled up on the—

"Hey weenie."

"MARCELINE!" he tackled her in a hug, all thoughts of sleep completely forgotten.

"Whoa there, get off!" she shoved him, but he just held her tighter. "What's up with you? Lemme go!" she was laughing, though, as he stepped back and looked at her seriously. "What's that look for?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him warily.

"Marceline, I need to ask you something..."


End file.
